


Back In What

by peppymint



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>
<b>I do not own the Power Rangers</b>
</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Back In What

**Author's Note:**

> _**I do not own the Power Rangers** _

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_  
**I do not own the Power Rangers**   
_

_  
**This one is more or less a warm up for a fic**   
_

_  
**I intend to write someday. It just hit me while I was at work.**   
_

**Back in What**

Tommy couldn't quite suppress the groan that escaped his throat. His life would never be normal, he had realized that a long time ago. But the three years since Mesogog's defeat had been peaceful. Peaceful enough that the warrior had finally began to believe that the power would let him go.

In retrospect, the ex-green/ex-white/ex-red/ex-black ranger had been a bit too optimistic. It had been just an ordinary dig, funded by Anton as most of his recent work had been. His friend still felt a bit guilty about how things had turned out, even though Tommy had told him many times it wasn't his fault.

That funding was the reason Trent was there, and he had brought Kira with him. At the time, Tommy had been happy with the chance to catch up with his former students. Hayley had come as well, to keep him out of trouble she said. That hadn't worked out so well. The fifth and sixth members of their little group were two grad students. Boy did they look in over their heads.

One discovered entrance combined with touching the wrong thing and suddenly they were fighting for their lives. Why was it? Tommy wondered idly as he ducked an extremely sharp looking blade. That locked away villains could never stay locked away. And of course, the source of power they desired was right here in the same complex, which led to the small group of humans needing to get there first.

They had made it of course. The run like hell and hide the artifacts though, that part of the plan hadn't worked out so well. Hayley's expression had been somewhere between chagrin and horror as the bracer had slid over her wrist, transforming her into the Runic Healer. She did look good in blue though.

Kira hadn't changed colors, her yellow uniform proclaiming her to be the Runic Bard, appropriate for the budding diva. Trent however had gone from white to red, becoming the Runic Knight. The two grad students, a shell-shocked looking pair named Jon and Cayden had transformed into the Runic Scout (Black) and Runic Hunter (Green).

As Tommy's hand closed around the last artifact, the carved sigils began to glow, the bracer fastening itself around his wrist. The ranger sighed, he knew what that meant. It was time to get back in the saddle, no foisting his duties off on someone else.

The warrior raised his hand, initiating the morph. "Runic Rouge," Tommy's firm voice echoed throughout the tavern. "Power-up!" A moment later he stood transformed, only to squawk in outrage, totally ignoring the multitude of enemies that surrounded him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he cried looking down. "Lavender!"

 _Finis_

 _And by lavender I do mean that light girly shade, not purple_

 _Snickers, poor Tommy. The others will never let him live this down._


End file.
